People's Republic of South America
Chilean Empire News *''''' *' *'' Chain of Command Extra Characters Technology Alliances Non-Aggresion Pact Enemies Intergovernmental Organization War Status * Defcon 5 * Peace Wars How To Join #Why do you want to join? #What will you bring? #What is your flagship? #What is your Game Center ID and fake name? #What other fleets and navies are you involved in? #How will you react around other members? You must fill out every question in this application, otherwise your request will be denied. Colonies 'Area: KM2' Total Control Partial Control Earth Chile 'Area: KM2' * Shipyards * Mines * Oil Fields * The Land of Chilito ''Blank Imperial Chilean Air Force Uniforms Air Based Weapons Strike Craft Bombers Fighters Scouts Imperial Chilean Army Uniforms Ground Based Weapons Handheld Based Weapons * Sniper Rifles * Assault Rifles * Submachine Guns * Pistols Vehicles Tanks Anti Aircraft Vehicles Armored Personnel Carriers Engineering Vehicles Self Propelled Guns Tank Destroyers Utility Vehicles Ambulances Imperial Chilean Navy Uniforms Ship Based Weapons Flagships Fleet Any ship can be put here as long as it has the title ICS on it. Flying Ships * Total: Pending Aircraft Carriers * Total: 0 Amphibious Assault Ships * Total: 0 Arsenal Ships * Total: 0 Battlecarrier * Total: 0 Battlecruisers * Total: 0 Battleships * Total: 0 Corvettes * Total: 0 Cruisers * Total: 0 Destroyers * Total: 0 Frigates * Total: 0 Hospital Ships * Total: 0 Missile Boats * Total: 0 Museum Ships * Total: 0 Spy Ships * Total: 0 Submarines * Total: 0 Naval Roster Delete Chilean Empire We are the mighty Chilean Empire. We are located in South America, under one common flag. When we began, we were weak and open to attack, but after we banded together with all of the other South American Countries, we created a Pan-South American Nation. Our goal is to keep peace on earth and protect allies. News *''WE ARE MODERNIZING OUR MILITARY!'' *'We have Joined the Coalition!' *More Oil Discovered in South America! Chain of Command *'Grand Admiral- Elrond Lafrentz' *'Fleet Admiral- Edmundo Gonzalez' *'Chief Of Operations- Ferdinand Cabrillo' *'Vice Admiral-' *'Rear Admiral Upper-' *'Rear Admiral Lower-' *'Commodore-' *'Commodore-' *'Commodore-' *'Commodore-' *'Commodore-' *'Captain-' *'Captain-' *'Captain-' *'Captain-' *'Captain-' *'Commander-' *'Commander-' *'Commander-' *'Commander-' *'Commander-' *'Lieutenant Commander-' *'Lieutenant Commander-' *'Lieutenant Commander-' *'Lieutenant Commander-' *'Lieutenant Commander-' War Status * Defcon 5 * Peace Wars Alliances * * * Non-Aggresion Pact Enemies How To Join 1. Why do you want to join ? 2. What will you bring ? 3. What is your flagship ? 4. What is your Game Center ID and fake name ? 5. What other fleets and navies are you involved in ? 6. How will you react around other members ? You must fill out every question in this application , otherwise your request will be denied. Chilean Air Force Planes Chilean Army Tanks Chilean Navy Flagships Palpana.jpeg|Flagship of CNO Ferdinand Cabrillo. Fleet Any ship can be put here as long as it has the title ICS on it. Aircraft Carriers * Total: 0 Amphibious Assault Ships * Total: 0 Battlecarrier * Total: 0 Battlecruisers * Total: 0 Battleships * Total: 0 Corvettes * Total: 0 Cruisers * Total: 0 Destroyers * Total: 0 Escort Carrier * Total: 0 Flying Ships * Total: 0 Frigates * Total: 0 Gunboats * Total: 0 Hospital Ships * Total: 0 Missile Boats * Total: 0 Patrol Boats * Total: 0 Recon/Scout/Spy * Total: 0 Space Stations * Total: 0 Submarines * Total: 0 Super Warships * Total: 0 Naval Roster Category:Navies and Fleets Category:Superpowers